trying_2_create_a_pagefandomcom-20200215-history
Ookokok
TEMPLARS OF SENTOS " WHERE THERE IS DARKNESS, THERE IS LIGHT " Tall, mahogany trees blur against your vision, viridescent hues blending with the glimpses of the cerulean sky. Your paws crunch against the fallen leaves on the forest floor, occasionally catching against the twigs hidden in the underbrush. Your chest heaves, hot breath warming your whiskers before the chill of the summer breeze cools them again. The twitter and flitter of the birds in the trees echo across the open space, filling your ears until it fades into a comfortable murmur among the other sounds of the woodland. You can’t remember why you began running, nor can you remember when you began running. It’s as if you were born to the flurry of paws and told your purpose was to rush across the bush until your paws were calloused and your breath gone. The trees abruptly give way to brilliant, blinding blue light. Ahead of you, a cloudless blue sky sits above the green rolling hills. Flaxen colored grains wave in the wind, reaching towards the Twoleg place that sat on the mountainous terrain. You whip your head around to glance at the dense forestry behind you; it appears almost impenetrable now, a fortress of nature’s own creation. Turning around, you scamper up to the top of one of the hills, your paws thumping against the soft, powdery dirt. When you reach the top of the hill, you glance down, squinting at two figures moving in the distance. The felines slink across the landscape, their glimmering, ebony colored pelts reflecting the sun’s rays. You uncertainly take a step forward and open your jaws, hoping to catch their scent. Suddenly, they stop moving, and the first cat turns and stares directly at you. You jump, startled at the cat’s gaze. There is no color to the feline’s eyes; her eyes are engulfed by a brazen gold. The harsh color chills you to the bone, branding your soul, leaving a bare husk trembling against the gentle wind- “Wake up, bird-brain!” You jump awake to the sound of an irritated yowl in your ear. You twitch your ears in the direction of the offender to find a long-haired, himalayan cat staring hard at you. She twitches her whiskers, her cobalt colored pupils narrowing as she surveys you. “About time! I thought it would be sun-high before you woke from that sleep. Common, the border patrol is about to begin, and we need to check out that old fox den to make sure it’s gone for good…” The feline began to ramble, padding towards the opening of the den. You stretch your legs and slowly stand, still feeling uneasy after your dream. As you hurry to follow the cat, you catch her eye as she leaves the den. A jumble of shrieks and purrs, meows and yowls cascades over you, turning your attention to the clearing in front of you. For a moment, you feel overwhelmed. You feel a fluffy tail comfortingly graze your shoulder, and you turn back to the feline who awoke you moments earlier. “This is the life of a Templar of Sentos.” She purrs, and in that moment, her eyes appear to be golden. SYNOPSIS LORE The story of the Templars of Sentos begins with the creation of the first Starred Templars: Soleil and L’unis. Soleil was a bright, blindingly talented warrior, bringing warmth and life everywhere she went. L’unis, although not as dazzling as his counterpart, brought a calm and peace to the Starred Templars. The two became lovers, eventually neglecting their duties as protectors of the world in order to spend time together. The fates deemed that in order to maintain balance among the Starred Templars, the two would have to be separated. When Soleil guarded the world, there would be immense light and warmth; all the flora and fauna would rejoice. She would then rest, and L’unis would take her post. Darkness would follow the guard of L’unis. To avoid this darkness, the Starred Templars decreed the world would sleep under the watch of L’unis. When Soleil and her brilliant light returned, all would wake. This was the way it was intended by the Starred Templars for as long as time would go on and the world would live. Soleil and L’unis would not be separated forever, as it would seem. Soleil and L’unis would find ways to meet one another, with L’unis travelling the sky during Soleil’s post as guard. From these times Soleil bore L’unis kits: Aevum, Typhos, and Oris. Aevum was gifted a flaring, chestnut-colored mane around his head with a tawny pelt. Typhos appeared sleek, with amber tainted fur and glossy black stripes racing across his pelt like shadows in the night. Oris’s pelt resembled Aevum’s, with its beige hue and soft texture. For her lack of a mane, she was gifted with brilliant black splotches and marks across her fur. The fates deemed that Soleil and L’unis would be punished for their forbidden coupling. It was decided that these three, blood of the same covenant, would birth descendants forever locked in turmoil. They would lead three separate kingdoms of Templars. Aevum’s kin would be of the Lions, a fierce group of warriors with a love for sun and warmth. Typhos’s kin would be of the Tigers, warriors whose stealth and silence would make them kings of the night. Oris’s kin would be of the Leopards, a group of quick, clever warriors who used their wit to best any foe. Soleil wept as she watched her kits grow to become great enemies, cleansing the earth with her tears. As the fates would have it, Soleil weeps every time she remembers the ill fate of her kits, bringing the world water and life with her pain and grief. This was the way it was intended by the Starred Templars for as long as time would go on and the world would live. Aevum, Typhos, and Oris would grow to be great leaders of their respective clans. Although brave, intelligent, and quick-witted, they would prove to have the same weakness for love as their parents did. The three would frequently travel to the ground to couple with mortal clan cats, giving birth to a new type of cat. These cats were too mortal to reside with the Starred Templars, yet too powerful to live ordinarily as clan cats. They were chosen instead to wander the world, each assigned a specific element of nature to guard and protect. Some, such as Frose, sent cool wind and breezes to the world. Others, like Galva, caused great storms to strike the world to remind it of its rulers. It is from these half-breeds, these blurred lines, that the foundation of the Templars of Sentos would be set in stone. There was a clan located in the rolling hills and forests of a small village the Upwalkers called “Neive”. It was ruled by a cat known as Elmstar, named for his domineering, unwavering appearance, like that of an elm. Elmstar was warned by his medicine cat, Snowwhisper, of a prophecy she had heard while speaking with the Starred Templars: “Blood of our blood shall stain the great elm and the hills below it.” Elmstar interpreted this as meaning some half-Starred would come to his clan and wreck havoc. He became paranoid and frenzied, searching for any clue of a cat with seemingly supernatural origins. He found his answer in Aspenfur, a young, ambitious warrior who had been sodden with kits of unexplainable origin. Convinced Aspenfur’s kin would ruin him, he plotted to have them killed. Now, it was known in those days that to kill a Starred Templar’s descendant by one’s own paw would certainly bring fury from the skies above. Yet, if the elements were to cause the death of the kin, there could be no retaliation. This being so, Elmstar waited until the kits were born before he staged a fox raid of the nursery den. He found a rogue, and granted him hunting permission in the territory in exchange for the rogue abandoning the kits at a faraway river. The rogue did as he asked, carrying Aspenfur’s two kits to the river. However, in the mere seconds before tossing them in, he was overcome with a feeling of sympathy and compassion for the kits. The rogue decided to simply leave the kits at the river’s edge, hoping that some passerby nomads would take them in and give them a chance at life. Now, it was unknown at the time to everyone but Aspenfur that Aevum was the kits’ father. So when he saw this blatant attempt to erase his blood from the world, he was greatly angered and worried for the fate of his kin. He went to Lupa, a she-wolf who had recently lost her pups, and he told her to go and nurse his kits. She did as she was told, and so Aevum’s kits were nursed by Lupa. She named one Sentos, for the life that she gave them, and one Mallum, for the death of her pups that drove her to give the kits life. The kits spent time under Lupa’s care until they were weaned. Once this had happened, Aevum sent a small band of rogue cats to go take the kits and raise them as their own. Shortly after Sentos and Mallum became warriors, their band of rogues was discovered by a border patrol sent by Elmstar. Their band had been living on the edge of Elmstar’s territory, but they had never been perceived as a threat by the fierce and mighty clan that Elmstar ruled over. However, when word reached Elmstar that there were two warriors who had been saved and brought into the band of rogues as kits, he immediately thought of Aspenfur’s kits whom he had sent to die. He sent a group of warriors to destroy the group of rogues; orders were given to bring back any warriors younger than fifteen moons to him. To the despair of Sentos and Mallum, their entire clan was killed, from kits to elders. They were spared and brought before Elmstar. Elmstar held a great gathering, at which he accused the two warriors of falsely claiming the heritage of the Starred Templars. He had several warriors give false testimony to this, and then he condemned the warriors to death. Elmstar was still reluctant to kill the two warriors himself, so he had his own warriors escort them to the edge of the wolves’ territory. However, Elmstar was unaware of the warriors’ nurse-mother, Lupa, and assumed they would be eaten by the wolves. When the wolves came across them, Lupa was among them. She convinced the wolves to spare the warriors’ lives, and brought them to the Alpha, Caina, to decide the fate of the two warriors. They told Caina of Elmstar’s treachery and the destruction of their rogue family. Then, in a moment of wicked and cowardly cleverness, Mallum convinced the wolves to attack Elmstar’s territory. He promised the territory would be theirs if they would drive Elmstar out. And so, the Starred Templars watched as wolves ravaged the territory of the clan. Warriors, apprentices, kits, and elders were torn to shreds under the claws of the wolves. Elmstar was struck down by Mallum, whom had cornered him in the forest as Elmstar had tried to escape his fate. When Lupa saw the aftermath of the attack, she wept for the innocent cats whom had died. She sent Mallum and Sentos away, telling them to never again return for fear of the same wrath being ascended upon her pack. Sentos and Mallum wandered the world for 10 days, searching for a place they could begin a new clan. On the 5th day, they came across a large, hollowed tree surrounded by bushes and thickets. Sentos wanted to start their clan there, so he could be close to the forest. Mallum wanted to keep travelling, but he promised they would return if they found nothing. On the 10th day, after traveling further up the mountain near the twoleg village, they came across a giant structure neither had ever seen before. It was a twoleg den made of stone, taller than the tallest tree. Inside the den it was dark and cool, and it was surrounded by moats of water. Mallum wanted to create the clan here because of his love of the dark and cold. The two brothers, unable to reach an agreement, began to quarrel over the location of the clan. The altercation quickly became physical, and, in a blind moment of rage, Mallum shoved Sentos over the edge of a nearby rock ledge. Sentos died as he hit the sharp rocks below, leaving Mallum alone to face what he had done. Devastated, Mallum begged the Starred Templars to return his brother to him. This is where the Starred Templars were divided. Aevum, their father, and Soleil, their grandmother, wanted Sentos to remain in the afterlife with them. However, L’unis, the grandfather, had always favored Mallum for his love of the dark. He did not want to see Mallum in pain, and he wanted Sentos to be returned to his brother. For 10 more days The Starred Templars argued, the fate of Sentos caught in the midst of it. Finally, L’unis and Soleil reached an agreement. Sentos would be allowed to return, but not in the form that he once was. He would be allowed to return to the forest he loved in the form of a stone. From this form, he would have the ability to protect the forest and provide it with warmth and life. He would stay in this form for 6 moons, and he would grant the cats the seasons of greenleaf and newleaf. However, the other 6 moons of the year, he would spend in the afterlife with Aevum and Soleil. During this time, he would not inhabit the stone, and the forest would lack his warmth and protection. The world would endure the seasons of leaf-fall and leaf-bare. This cycle would continue until the end of time. The Starred Templars charged Mallum with protecting his brother. They decreed him and his descendants would be tasked with defending Sentos for every generation to come. They would be known as the Templars of Sentos. And so, it was on that day that Mallum, whom was granted life from the death of others, was made the protector of life itself. ACTIVITY 07.20.18. The Templars of Sentos is founded! - - - - - - - - - -